


I know I'll find the good things too

by lostnfinding



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: :D, F/F, Fluff, just a lil thing in my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfinding/pseuds/lostnfinding
Summary: Kate decided to take Eva on a little date-day
Relationships: Kate/Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I know I'll find the good things too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paxxie my amazing friendo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paxxie+my+amazing+friendo).



> this is really short but i kinda like it?

Things were perfectly normal. As normal as they could be. Eva got a few stares on the halls, but she was used to the weird looks. Since everything that happened on the year before, everyone stared at her. Not her exactly. Kate. They stared at Kate. It bothered her in the beginning, but it didn’t anymore. They could think and say what they wanted to, she knew her girlfriend, she knew Kate was a good person.

“Hey, sweetie.” Kate said when Eva closed her locker.

“Jeez, Kate, warn a person.” She jumped a bit, but chuckled, letting her girlfriend take her hand. “Hi.” She smiled.

“I was thinking… You’re free today, right?” Kate asked her, both walking together.

“It’s my day off, yeah.” Eva nodded, looking at her. “Why?”

“I want to take you somewhere.” She smiled.

“Now?” the other girl looked at her clothes.

“We can go home to change.” Kate smiled.

“Of course I want to go, babe.” Eva smiled back and kissed her. “But where are we going, exactly?”

“That, my dear, is a surprise.” The shorter girl guided her to the car and opened the door for her. They drove to Eva’s house and she went in, changing and setting her backpack for a day with Kate.

“I like your pin.” She said, grinning.

“Funny. My girlfriend said the same thing when we met.” Eva smiled back, and kissed her cheek.

“Do you mind it if we make another stop at my place? Just so I can get a few things?” she asked, and her girlfriend nodded.

“Of course. Maybe it will give me a few hints to where we are going.” The taller girl smiled.

“You’ll never guess.” Kate chuckled.

“Want to bet?” Eva raised an eyebrow.

“What’s in it for me?”

“The glory to be called unpredictable, bragging rights… and five dollars.” She smirked.

“You got yourself a deal. And you will lose it.” Kate said cheekily.

“We’ll see.” Her girlfriend shot back, smiling.

\--

“We’re going to a park.” Eva looked inside the basked the other girl had prepared.

“Nope. Not a park.” She answered, smiling.

“Then what are you doing with a fucking picnic basket, food and blankets?” she asked, taking out a thermos bottle. “What is this?”

“Depends, there is hot cocoa and lemonade.” Kate smiled and took her girlfriend’s hand.

“How long did you take to make all of this?” she smiled sweetly back, looking at all the things on the basket.

“Well, a few things were already done, but the hot cocoa took like a minute to make.”

“You are too sweet, darling.” Eva kissed the other girl’s hand and laid on the car door, gazing at her lovingly.

They drove a bit more until they got to a far away house, where Kate parked and they took their things into the building.

“Where are we?” Eva looked around the big entrance.

“My grandparents’. But we are not here for the house, we’re here for the backyard.” The other girl guided her out to the garden. “What do you think?”

“Katie… it’s beautiful.” Eva said and hugged her. “Thank you.”

“That’s not all, sweetie. Look over there.” She pointed to the side of the backyard.

“A tree house?” her eyes lit up. “This is so cool!”

“Want to go up?” Kate asked and her girlfriend nodded. “C’mon, bubba.” Once again, she guided her to the tree house and they got up.

“I still owe you five dollars.” Eva said after a few minutes.

“It’s alright, we’ll sort this out later.” The smaller girl said and laid her head on her chest.

A few hours were spent just enjoying the day, eating, joking and sharing sweet kisses. It was a peaceful day and they were happy to be with each other. As much as the events on the last year hurtled, they had brought Eva to Kate’s arms, and she was forever grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first non-six fanfic and i loved writing it, so if anyone wants something like this, i'd be really happy to write it!


End file.
